


Double Trouble

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I get 0 points for that unoriginal title ik), Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Clones, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Deep Throating, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Smut, Spitroasting, Top Oikawa Tooru, face fucking, happy birthday iwa-chan!!!!, there are two Oikawas and Iwaizumi gets wrecked!, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: “You know when people usually make a wish when it’s 11:11 p.m.?”Hajime nods. He may not believe in the superstition, but he’s heard of it."I jokingly decided to wish for another one of me.” Oikawa looks Hajime dead in the eye then. “Of course, I didn’t expect it to work, but, Iwa-chan, it actually did, and now I don’t know what to do!”***In which there are two Oikawas, and Hajime realizes he likes that more than he thought he would.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic in my wips for MONTHS and I finally decided to finish it for Iwa-chan's bday bc that boy deserves all the love and who better to give him that than two Oikawas? Happy birthday, Iwaizumi Hajime, the ace of my heart!

Hajime wonders what’s the worst sentence he can receive for murdering his boyfriend.

It’s past midnight, and he had been sleeping soundly until a series of chimes from his phone woke him up. Seeing Oikawa’s name against the harsh light of the screen makes him wince. The vein on his temple throbs in anger. He’s about to chuck the phone to the other side of the room and go back to sleep (who knows how long it will take at this point), but the onslaught of messages doesn’t stop. He doubts it even will until he responds because that’s just how Oikawa is.

He opens their chat, ready to chew Oikawa out for disrupting what he’s sure was a great dream when he reads the messages.

They’re all in caps lock, and it’s Oikawa freaking out over something going wrong. He doesn’t elaborate on what exactly happened and instead demands that Hajime come over to his house immediately and help him rectify the situation.

Hajime scoffs before replying.

_—There’s no way in hell I’m coming over right now, Shittykawa! Especially not when you woke me up. If you want to stay alive, you don’t want me over. Besides, you made this mess, so you get yourself out of it._

Oikawa’s response is instantaneous as if he was expecting Hajime to say just that.

_—NO IWA-CHAN PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!_

Hajime scowls.

_—Fuck off!_

_—Hajime, please, I’m begging you, and I never beg! This is serious, and I really don’t know how to fix this on my own. Please, I need your help!_

The use of his first name catches Hajime off guard. Oikawa hardly ever uses his first name (despite being involved romantically) unless he’s being completely serious, and when Hajime rereads the last text, he can feel the desperation in his boyfriend’s words.

He groans and runs a hand through his bedhead before getting up and changing out of his pajamas.

Hajime wants to boast that he’s good at denying Oikawa but the truth is, as soon as he sees those pouting lips and puppy dog eyes, he’s a goner. Even now, through text, he can clearly envision that expression in his mind’s eye. It tears him up inside to see Oikawa in any sort of trouble. Not to mention he feels a bubbling sense of satisfaction in his chest whenever Oikawa asks him—and only him—for help. Ever since they were little, Oikawa has always sought Hajime’s help and if truth be told, it’s been the same with Hajime. Sure, Hajime trusts others, but he doesn’t trust anyone quite like he trusts Oikawa.

“ _I’m outside_ ,” Hajime texts with frozen fingers once he’s at Oikawa’s house. He shivers in the cold and hugs himself to preserve whatever warmth he can.

_—Door’s open. Everyone’s sleeping, so let yourself in quietly._

Hajime does as he’s told and even in the darkness, he knows Oikawa’s house as well as his own. He reaches Oikawa’s room and knocks, making sure to stay as silent as possible.

The door cracks open and the hallway is flooded with light, but Oikawa isn’t standing on the other side to greet him. Hajime doesn’t think anything of it and lets himself in.

“Oikawa?” he says into the empty room and closes the door.

“Iwa-chan!” Hajime hears from behind him and spins around to face his boyfriend.

Oikawa looks pale. His eyes dart around the room nervously, stopping to stare at the closet the longest. Hajime’s gaze turns to the closet too, but he sees nothing unusual about it.

“What the hell is going on?” Hajime asks when Oikawa doesn’t jump straight into explaining how he fucked up.

“You might want to sit down for this,” Oikawa says, wringing his fingers together.

Hajime’s eyes bug out of their sockets. “Oh my God, did you kill someone, and now you need my help burying the body?!”

Oikawa’s expression turns horrified as he slaps Hajime on the arm. “What? No! How could you even think that!” He pouts like a child.

“You never know with you,” Hajime says, sitting down on the bed, but internally he’s glad that Oikawa seems a lot less worried now.

“I can’t believe you think so lowly of me,” Oikawa mutters and takes a seat beside him.

“So, what’s wrong” Hajime asks again.

The nervousness is back, but Oikawa takes a deep breath to calm himself. “You know when people usually make a wish when it’s 11:11 p.m.?”

Hajime nods. He may not believe in the superstition, but he’s heard of it.

“Well, lately, I’ve been feeling kinda overwhelmed with school and volleyball, so tonight when it was exactly 11:11—and on November 11th too—I jokingly decided to wish for another one of me to get more work done.” He looks Hajime dead in the eye then. “Of course, I didn’t expect it to work, but, Iwa-chan, it actually did, and now I don’t know what to do!”

Hajime stares at Oikawa for a few moments before bursting into laughter. Hajime thought he’d gotten used to his boyfriend’s preposterous beliefs but apparently not. Aliens are one thing—he’s used to aliens—but this is completely and utterly ridiculous. 

While he’s busy laughing, Oikawa walks over to his closet. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me when I told you, so I’m going to  _show_  you too.”

He yanks the closet door open and an unconscious and bound body face-plants onto the floor, laying there like a bag of flour.

The laughter turns to a gargle of disbelief as Hajime stares at the body. He scrambles to his feet, heart going a hundred miles an hour. “Oikawa, what the fuck?! You do have a body here!”  _I’m in love with a psychopath_ , Hajime thinks.

“I’m telling you this is me!” Oikawa explains. “Well, not  _exactly_  because only  _I_  can be me, but he’s some sort of clone!”

It’s true that the person has the same hair and body type as Oikawa (even his clothes are the same as Oikawa’s), but with his face turned away, Hajime can’t tell if Oikawa really is telling the truth or not.

As Hajime has a mental breakdown, the body stirs awake. His first thought is “Thank God, he’s not dead” before he realizes they’re going to get in so much trouble for keeping someone captive like this.

The boy groans around the gag in his mouth, trying to rise but the binds make it hard to do so. He struggles against them and finally Hajime sees his face.

Reality fractures around Hajime as he takes in the large brown eyes (currently fiery with anger), the straight nose that turns up at the tip, and the full lips pulled taut against the gag. Everything from the sharp cheekbones to the lobed ears look identical to his boyfriend’s. The only thing that’s different is the dark purple bruise on the side of his forehead.

He turns back to the original Oikawa, mouth agape and eyes as round as saucers.

Oikawa’s got a triumphant smirk on his face. “Do you believe me now?”

Hajime wants to say so much, but his mouth cannot keep up with his brain. In the end, the only thing that comes out is, “How?”

“I’m telling you,  _I don’t know_!” Oikawa hisses.

“But it’s not possible!”

Oikawa’s clone flails on the floor like a fish wanting to get back into the water as they argue.

“Maybe he knows,” Hajime suggests, gaze reluctantly falling back onto the clone. “Did you ask him?”

“Of course not!” Oikawa says, appalled. “I didn’t even realize he was there until after I woke up again to use the bathroom. And when I saw him, I was so freaked out that the only thing I could think of doing was hitting him on the head and tying him up.”

“And hiding him,” Hajime can’t help but include.

Oikawa glares at him. “I didn’t know what else to do! Now, please, help me get rid of him! The world isn’t ready for two of me just yet!”

“You’re right,” Hajime agrees and despite the situation he can’t help but include: “In fact, just one is taking a toll on the universe.”

The glare intensifies. The clone makes a muffled noise of complaint as if asking, “Are you fucking done yet?”

“Untie him and ask him,” Hajime tells Oikawa.

The latter’s face loses all its color. “There’s no way I’m untying him. It’s just too creepy!”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but we can’t just fucking leave him like this, Oikawa,” Hajime says.

“Then you do it!” Oikawa says, backing away.

Hajime sighs. “Fine.” But the closer he gets to the clone, the more he wants to run in the opposite direction.

Even though they look identical, Hajime knows that this is not  _his_  Oikawa.

He doesn’t know if freeing the clone is even a good idea. Maybe he’s just as clueless as they are. But no matter how high the odds are stacked against them, Hajime has to try.

The clone seems to have calmed down, watching Hajime with interest as he approaches. His intense gaze makes Hajime’s cheeks heat up. It feels like Hajime is made of glass and the clone can see right through him. It’s the same look he sometimes catches Oikawa wearing, and it leaves him a little dazed, truth be told. Even now it almost feels like he’s under a spell, unable to look away. There’s no doubt he isn’t another Oikawa.

Hajime kneels and before untying the gag around his mouth, says, “Please don’t scream.”

The clone’s eyes betray nothing but oddly enough, Hajime trusts him. His hair is just as soft as Oikawa’s, and Hajime’s fingers linger longer than they should after the gag is loose before he realizes what he’s doing and moves to untie his hands and feet as well.

“Are you ok?” he asks, mouth dry.

The clone rubs at his red wrists and smiles at Hajime, effectively turning the spiker’s knees to jelly. “Much better now that you’re here.”

Oikawa makes an indignant noise while the clone takes advantage of Hajime’s surprised state to crawl towards him. Hajime watches, frozen, as he takes a finger and drags it to the underside of Hajime’s chin, tilting it skyward. He appraises Hajime with a glint in his brown eyes. “I can now understand what he sees in you.” The clone’s thumb swipes across his lips. “You’re delicious.”

Hajime feels a blush spread like wildfire across his face as he stares wide-eyed at the clone. Before he can get away from the touch, Oikawa tackles his double, one hand covering his mouth while the other tries to restrain his thrashing arms.

Oikawa has the upper hand but not for long because of course the clone knows all his tricks. Hajime merely watches, knowing full well that he should intervene but being unable to do so. He feels like someone standing on the other side of a screen, someone who can only observe because his damn muscles  _just won’t move._  It just feels so surreal, like a dream, but a weird part of Hajime wants to see who will win.

The two continue to tussle on the floor before Oikawa finally straddles his clone, keeping his thighs tight around the other’s hips. He’s got both the clone’s wrists in each hand, yet the clone still writhes, glaring and spitting out profanities.

“Shut up!” Oikawa hisses with an equally fierce glare of his own. “He’s mine!” He’s close enough that their noses brush, and Hajime feels his breath turn ragged.

It only gets worse when the clone inches even closer, lips centimeters away from Oikawa’s, and taunts, “Make me.”

Hajime’s traitorous mind inputs,  _Make him!_  before displaying the image of Oikawa crashing his lips with his clone’s and effectively shutting him up. He feels his jeans tighten.

He doesn’t realize he’s made a sound until both the boys laying on the floor simultaneously turn their heads to give him a curious look.

The clone is the one to figure it out first as his eyes travel south and stop between Hajime’s legs. His smirk makes Hajime’s skin tingle. With Oikawa’s attention divided, the clone takes this opportunity to lean in close. His lips brush the shell of Oikawa’s ear, making the latter shudder, as he whispers.

It’s too low for Hajime to catch what he’s saying, but the next second Oikawa’s eyes go wide and also travel to the growing tent in Hajime’s jeans.

Hajime feels his face burn red hot and steam almost comes out of his ears. He turns away, hiding his perverse problem and trying to think of some excuse to get away.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa begins slowly, “are you—are you getting off on this?”

“N—no!” His voice cracks, and he quickly adds, “Idiot!”

“Oh my God, you totally are!”

 _Damn this bastard!_  he thinks when he feels a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

“Of all the things, I didn’t expect you’d be into  _this_ ,” Oikawa rasps. Hajime can feel the growing smirk against his ear. “How naughty!”

“I’m not!” But the denial sounds weak to Hajime’s own ears.

He goes to free himself from Oikawa’s hold when a third hand cups his clothed cock. “This says otherwise,” the clone says triumphantly.

He rubs his hand along the hardening length, and Hajime does a poor job of stifling a groan. His head falls back against Oikawa’s shoulder of its own accord as the clone continues fondling him.  

“You know, maybe it’s a good thing I have a clone,” Oikawa muses. He turns Hajime’s face towards him, staring deep into his eyes. “We’re going to have a lot of fun.”

He closes that gap between them before Hajime can question the sudden change in his behavior, kissing him like a man thirsting after water. His lips are incessant as they continue to work Hajime’s own into submission until Hajime eventually gives in, parting his lips to allow Oikawa’s tongue to ravage his mouth.

Oikawa’s fingers weave between Hajime’s dark hair and tilt his head back, diving even deeper and leaving Hajime breathless. He’s never seen his boyfriend so hungry before. It leaves a warmth curling deep in his gut when he realizes that Oikawa desires him just as desperately as he desires Oikawa.

But Hajime is only human, and soon, separates for air. There’s a string of saliva connecting their lips, inviting them to rejoin. Oikawa’s dark eyes beckon him back, and he’s just about to lean in when the clone interrupts them.

“It’s my turn now!”

He kisses with just as much ferocity as Oikawa but then again, what did Hajime expect? Yet, behind the eagerness, there’s curiosity as he licks and nibbles on Hajime’s lips, savoring their taste. When their tongues touch for the first time, the clone sighs, hugging Hajime closer and exploring his mouth with leisure.

Although the clone feels the same as Oikawa, he tastes completely different, new and untainted, which only makes Hajime want to rough him up even more.

But the way the clone is sucking on his tongue and Oikawa is kissing along his neck, Hajime thinks he’s going to be the one getting wrecked tonight, not that he minds.

Oikawa’s deft fingers make quick work of Hajime’s jacket and shirt, tossing them aside carelessly. When it comes time to remove Hajime’s jeans, the clone separates from his lips to sink to his knees and puts his impressive mouth to work by undoing the button and zipper.

Hajime can’t protest even if he wanted to because Oikawa takes his clone’s place on his lips immediately. His cold fingers explore Hajime’s torso, causing gooseflesh to raise in their wake. Hajime shivers, curling closer into his boyfriend, who pecks the side of his mouth in apology.

“Off,” he mumbles against Oikawa’s lips, tugging at his night shirt.

Oikawa chuckles but does as he’s told. The clone follows his lead after he’s got Hajime’s jeans and underwear pulled down to his thighs.  

Hajime’s cock stands stiff and proud in the chilly bedroom air. He looks down at the clone, who’s still on his knees, and gulps.

The clone is staring at him like he’s staring at a fresh piece of meat. He licks his lips as he eyes Hajime’s cock, pajama pants stretching tight.

Oikawa joins his clone on his knees, wearing a smug expression. “Isn’t his cock great? So nice and thick.” The clone nods as if in a trance. “I can’t even describe to you how amazing it feels when it’s inside me.”

Hajime shivers again but this time it’s not from the cold.

“But tonight,” Oikawa continues, “how about we make  _him_  feel good?”

The clone’s eyes meet Hajime’s, long eyelashes fanning across his browbone. “I like that,” he whispers without blinking.

“Go on,” Oikawa coaxes like the devil he is. “I know you want to taste it.”

Oikawa barely finishes speaking when the clone’s mouth is on Hajime’s cock. Hajime groans, eyes screwing shut as the clone suckles on the head. He feels a wet hand wrap around the rest of his length. He looks down and it’s Oikawa stroking him.

The scene of the two Oikawas worshipping his cock is so erotic that Hajime’s almost comes on the spot. It only gets better, however, when Oikawa decides to also use his mouth to lick along the length. Every once in a while, their tongues will meet as they pleasure him, saliva mixing with Hajime’s precum.

Oikawa ducks down to take Hajime’s balls into his mouth, sucking each with just the right amount of pressure. The clone takes that opportunity to sink all the way down Hajime’s cock. Hajime’s hands fly to tangle in his hair as a cracked moan escapes his lips. The clone’s nose is buried in Hajime’s pubic hair and his throat convulses around Hajime’s cock, but he doesn’t let up. Hajime has to forcibly pull him away by the hair. The clone stares at him with wide, confused eyes that glisten with unshed tears from the blowjob. There’s drool all over his chin and he looks like a total mess, but Hajime doesn’t want him to wipe anything away.

Oikawa takes his mouth off Hajime to speak, but his hands still work Hajime’s cock at his own leisure. “What’s wrong?”

Hajime flushes. “I was going to come.”

Oikawa chuckles, shaking his head. “Oh, Hajime, tonight is all about you! Come as much as you’d like. That’s our job after all!” He motions for the clone to get back to deep throating him.

This time, Hajime doesn’t hold back. He has a hand on both the Oikawas’ heads, fisting their soft hair as he pulls them closer between his legs. When the clone takes him all the way down his throat again, Hajime falls as the world disappears around him. He comes with a loud moan, hips jerking as he tries to stuff his cock further down the clone’s throat to ride out his orgasm. The clone milks him thoroughly, suckling on the head to get any remaining cum out, and Hajime’s legs shake from oversensitivity.

“Let me see,” Oikawa says when his clone finally pulls off, and the other obediently opens his mouth to stick his tongue out, showcasing Hajime’s release, stark white against pink, with heavy lidded eyes.

Oikawa hums in approval before pulling his clone into a messy, wet kiss, sucking the semen off his tongue. Hajime watches his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows, and groans. His cock twitches at the erotic sight before him as the two continue to make out, all tongue and teasing licks.

When they separate with red, spit-slick lips, Hajime almost whines.

“Not bad for a virgin,” Oikawa comments while undoing the drawstring holding his clone’s pajamas to his hips. “But how about I help you rise through the ranks, hmm?”

Hajime feels like a butterfly on display when the clone’s searing gaze pins him to the spot. He licks his lips.

“Do I get to fuck him?” the clone asks, breathless and eager.

“Just this once,” Oikawa whispers in his ear. “He has a great ass, so hot and tight.” He palms Hajime’s rear.

Hajime’s face burns as he imagines being between the two. He never knew how much he wanted— _needed_ this until now. “Oi, I’m right here you know!”

Oikawa giggles and removes his hand although Hajime wishes he hadn’t. He leads Hajime by the hand to the bed and Hajime follows like a puppy after his master. Oikawa pushes him back gently and Hajime falls, positioning himself comfortably on the sheets as the two shed their remaining clothes. He notices that their cocks are the exact same, not quite as thick as his but longer with the heads flushed a dark pink.

They’re on him before their clothes even hit the floor, with Oikawa settling down by his head and the clone between his spread legs. With his boyfriend’s cock so close to his face, Hajime can’t help but take it into his mouth, groaning at the familiar, salty taste. Oikawa gasps at the sudden onslaught and undulates his hips, fucking shallowly into Hajime.

While Hajime is busy, the clone gets to work on his ass. Hajime doesn’t know from where he got the lube, but the next second he feels a cold wetness circling his hole. He shudders but opens his legs wider to accommodate him.

Despite never having done this before, the clone is gentle and precise as he inserts a finger. Hajime vaguely wonders if he shares Oikawa’s memories and experiences. He fucks him excruciatingly slowly with just one finger, and it’s so frustrating. Hajime wants to snap at him to hurry the fuck up, but Oikawa’s cock keeps his mouth busy.

“You look so pretty like this, Hajime,” Oikawa says in a hoarse voice as he strokes Hajime’s bulging cheek. “You were made to be between us.”

Hajime is embarrassed to admit that he wouldn’t mind being in this position more often.

Finally, the clone inserts another finger, and the ease with which he finds Hajime’s prostate makes Hajime believe that maybe he does share more than just the outer appearance with Oikawa.

He moans unabashedly and knows the reverberations feel good around Oikawa’s cock. His own cock stands rigid and leaking.

“Found it!” the clone exclaims, and Hajime can hear the smirk in his voice.

He continues abusing Hajime’s prostate with rough jabs until Hajime’s thigh quake. The cock slips out of his mouth as he cries out from the blinding pleasure. He always did enjoy getting fingered and having his prostate played with.

He humps down on the fingers, and his eyes fly open when a third finger joins the others. The stretch burns just right. His body is alit like a burning match. When Oikawa takes his nipple in his mouth, Hajime’s toes curl. He licks around the areola until it’s stiffened like dark fruit before biting it. Hajime arches into his mouth, mind blank with pleasure from all sides.

With his fingers still assaulting Hajime’s prostate, the clone decides to take it a step further and tongues Hajime’s slit. Hajime writhes and without warning, comes, painting the clone’s face with streaks of white. The clone doesn’t even mind as he licks his lips, looking satisfied, before Oikawa is on him with his tongue cleaning away the rest of Hajime’s cum from his clone’s face.

Hajime lies boneless, still floating from his intense orgasm. The clone removes his fingers and reaches for the condom. With bleary eyes and shaky hands, he motions for him to stop.

“No condom,” he rasps, mouth dry as the desert. “I want you to come inside me.”

The clone’s eyes turn darker as Hajime gingerly gets on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. He spreads his legs, making sure the clone has a good view of his winking hole. Hajime turns his attention back to Oikawa, who’s still very much hard. He takes his cock back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head while his hand strokes the rest of his length hard and fast, just the way Oikawa likes it.

When the clone enters him, Hajime has to stop and bite down on the inside of Oikawa’s thigh, instead, from being so full. It’s been some time since he was last bottomed and now knows why Oikawa loves it so much.

The clone sets a rough pace from the start and Hajime moves along with his thrusts. When he’s gotten somewhat used to the feeling, he takes Oikawa’s cock back in his mouth.

“You should see yourself right now, Hajime,” Oikawa says with ragged breath. “You look so good and feel even better. You’re taking such good care of us.” He strokes his face affectionately, and Hajime leans into the touch.

The clone grunts in agreement, driving his cock into Hajime again and again. The two are merciless as they plunge into Hajime’s holes. Hajime is in heaven. He wouldn’t mind staying on his hands and knees for them forever. They kiss each other above Hajime, who wishes he could see the sinful sight. Unsurprisingly, his cock his hard again and when he tries to jerk himself off, the clone slaps his hand away.

“You’re gonna come from just my cock,” he commands, and Hajime all but whimpers like a whore.

To keep his hands from straying back to member, Hajime grips Oikawa’s hips as if his life depended on it. Oikawa grunts and slams his hips into Hajime’s face. He remembers to breathe through his nose and takes the cock down his throat.

Oikawa grabs Hajime’s hair. “I’m gonna come!”

That’s the only warning Hajime gets before Oikawa stills and spurts into his mouth with a loud moan. Hajime doesn’t swallow and the next second, Oikawa pulls out and replaces his cock with his tongue. It melds with Hajime’s own as the warm cum passes between their lips. Oikawa hums in pleasure as he sucks it all up. He gives Hajime one last wet, sticky kiss before sitting back.

“You are such a cumslut,” Hajime manages in his breathless state.

His boyfriend gives him a devilish grin. “You love it.” And Hajime does.

The clone growls and pulls Hajime to his chest. “Pay attention to me!”

The sudden change in position has Hajime gasping as the cock inside him brushes his prostate. The clone doesn’t miss the way Hajime’s hole goes tight and assaults that spot. Hajime can’t do anything but groan unintelligibly, eyes squeezing shut. He’s feels like a limp doll and when the clone’s fingers pluck at his nipples, his mind turns to cotton.

“Hajime, Hajime, Hajime,” the clone chants like a mantra, breath hot along the shell of his ear, as he continues to plough into Hajime’s ass.

Hajime tangles his fingers in the clone’s hair and twists his neck to pull him into the kiss. But Hajime can’t even concentrate on that and just ends up breathing heavily into his mouth as he meets the clone thrust for thrust. From the corner of his eye, he sees Oikawa watching them with a hungry look on his face.

With such a salacious gaze wandering along his body and the cock continually jabbing his prostate, Hajime doesn’t last long. He throws his head back, mouth open in a silent scream, and comes all over the sheets.

The clone chokes as Hajime’s hole tightens around his cock. He holds him close, biting into the junction between his neck and shoulder, as he empties into Hajime. Hajime feels the warm release and shudders at the feeling.

Oikawa’s lips are on him immediately, kissing him lazily. “That was so hot,” he says with half-lidded eyes.

Hajime whimpers when the clone pulls out and feels the come dribble out his abused hole. The clone cups his cheeks and kisses him gently.

“Thank you,” he says, eyes luminous, and Hajime melts against him with Oikawa on his back.

“We should clean up though,” Oikawa says, nuzzling his nose in Hajime’s hair.

Hajime frowns, feeling terribly sleepy. “Don’t wanna.”

“Iwaizumi, get up,” the clone says, and there’s something off about his tone. Hajime wonders why he’s calling him “Iwaizumi” all of a sudden. “Hajime” sounds so much better from his lips.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s shrill voice cuts through the haze in Hajime’s mind. “Get up already!”

Hajime stubbornly shuts his eyes. A sudden chorus of “Iwaizumi” and “Iwa-chan” begin ringing in his ears, all sounding different. Hajime wants to tell them to shut up when there’s a loud clap, like a crack of lightning.

Hajime startles awake, eyes wide with panic. He takes in his surroundings and wonders how he got from Oikawa’s bedroom to his classroom.

“Told you it’d work,” Matsukawa says as he picks up the book he undoubtedly dropped by Hajime’s ear to get him to wake up. He blinks in confusion, taking in Oikawa and Hanamaki’s snickering faces.

“Finally, our sleeping beauty awakens,” Hanamaki snorts. “I was beginning to think you needed Oikawa’s kiss, but then we would’ve just let you sleep for eternity because none of us wants to see that gross display.”

Oikawa slaps his arm, affronted, while Hajime tries to piece together everything with his muddled thoughts. _It was all a dream_ , he thinks and disappointment is like a crushing blow in his chest. Well, what did he expect? That there would _actually_ be two Oikawas?

He looks at his boyfriend’s pouting face as Hanamaki and Matsukawa continue to tease him and flashbacks of the dream render Hajime breathless and weak-kneed. He’s suddenly aware of a very _real_ problem he has. Thankfully, his sweater is draped over his lap so the others haven’t noticed. After that vivid dream, there’s no way he can simply will away the erection. He’s going to have go to the restroom and quickly finish up there.

As subtly and nonchalantly as he moves, Oikawa’s sharp eyes still catch the way he’s turned away and strategically holding the sweater to his lower half. Hajime watches him bite his lip. His gaze wanders to Hajime’s crotch before flitting back up, much darker and hungrier than before. Hajime nearly sprints to the bathroom. He can run, but he can’t hide as Oikawa follows him, closing the bathroom stall door behind them and making a delightful mess of him before class begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fuel me! <3  
> My [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
